


Retirement

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [18]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: The world didn't end, and Aziraphale and Crowley consider the South Downs
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month Day 18- Myths

Once, a very long time ago, the devil had decided to flood the Weald and its churches. To do that he started digging a trench through the Downs to let the sea through, but his noise woke up an old lady. She lit a candle to see what was going on and also disturbed a cockerel on her way out. The devil heard the crows and saw the faint light, assumed the sun was rising, and fled, leaving his work unfinished and the Weald safe.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked as the two of them looked across the valley.

“I highly doubt he’d bother to come up here just to dig a big hole,” Crowley said. “And I hope he’d realise the difference between a candle and the sun.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrow.

“I stubbed my toe here once,” Crowley said. “An angel living by a place called Devil’s Dyke. Isn’t that a little ironic?”

“Isn’t a little on the nose for a demon to be living here?” Aziraphale said.

“You were the one who suggested the South Downs and I’m vetoing Eastbourne.”

“I heard it's very popular with retired couples. Even Sherlock Holmes retired down there. I remember how much you enjoyed those stories.”

“I thought they said East Dean.”

“Near Eastbourne then.”

“I wouldn’t mind Brighton. It’s much smaller than London, but it is still a city.”

“We did see those beautiful antique bookshops in Lewes.”

“Fulking isn’t far from either, and it has this view."

“I suppose some quiet might be nice for a while. It is rather beautiful. They say on a clear day you can see all the way to the Isle of Wight from up here.”

“Shame about the cloud. I did see the pub at the top. Lunch, angel?”

“After you, my dear.”

The world was still turning. The sun was still shining somewhere behind the clouds. Adam had done a good job. And Aziraphale walked with Crowley to enjoy a nice lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Does whether or not you can see the Isle of Wight from the top of the hill also count as a myth because I'm pretty sure I have never been up that one in nice weather


End file.
